sailormoondropsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:User Page Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However, with this privilege comes some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? *The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. They can also show your favorite pages, major contributions to the wiki and what project you are currently undertaking on the wiki. Rules of the User Page *'The Sailor Moon Drops Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider.' - Every image on your User Page must come from some Sailor Moon-related source. Putting up pics of those not in the series or videos that have no real place on the site are not what this site is about. *'No using Fan Fiction, Ridiculous images or videos in the wiki article pages' - The User Page is the only place on this site that we will tolerate this sort of thing. While you are allowed to put these things on your personal profile page or a subpage, there is no room for them elsewhere on the wiki. *'No user is allowed to edit another user's User Page' without their expressed permission. The only exception to that rule is when the Admin puts the Category:Users on your User Page, or the Admin fixes the links to non-existing pages or files (red links). After two months of inactivity, an administrator will add the Template:Inactive to the user page, in order to easily keep track of the active and inactive editors of the community. A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Talk Page if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission, you can report it to an Admin. *'No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to other pages and articles' - The User Page should not be your biggest contribution. is not a social networking site and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. *'No blacklists of other users' - Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their User Page. should keep a positive editing environment and users should not blast other users on their User Page. *'Pictures on your user page' - Users are allowed to place new or existing Sailor Moon images on their user pages. For further information on pictures, see our Image Policy. What is the Message Wall? *The user's Message Wall is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Message Wall, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the top of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki. Rules of the Message Wall *'You must respect the owner of the Message Wall at all times' - All posts on a user's Message Wall should be polite and calm. Try to be civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. If you feel that somebody has done so, report it to an Admin straight away. *'Do not alter any post that is not your own,' unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates Sailor Moon Drops Wiki or FANDOM policy. *'Headings' - Use appropriate headings to set out the topic you wish to discuss. Breach of This Policy If you see something on a User Page or Message Wall that you believe to be in violation of any of the RWBY: Amity Arena Wiki's official policies, you should notify an Admin immediately. Additionally, an Admin may remove content that is deemed unacceptable without giving any prior warning, or take other action if they deem necessary. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:User Page Policy on Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Sailor Moon Drops Wiki Policies